


Defying the Odds

by Starblaze



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CADMUS - Freeform, Gen, Superladies Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/pseuds/Starblaze
Summary: CAMDUS strikes a deal with Alex for the chance to save Jeremiah and Kara.
Written for the Superladies Challenge on Tumblr with the prompt 82%.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy what I’ve written. I felt inspired by the prompt 82% and compelled to write a little something for the Superladies Challenge on Tumblr. The spark for my creativity came from a Grey’s Anatomy quote and I couldn’t help but combine that with the prompt.

It was either a trap or an impossible decision depending on how one looked at it. A mission gone horribly wrong and now Supergirl was in the hands of CADMUS. A few hours after the their capture of the Kryptonian hero, lead Doctor Lillian Luthor of CADMUS called Alex and gave her an ultimatum. Stop interfering with their plans and they wouldn’t bother her again. Accept their offer to work for CADMUS and they’d release her father but keep Kara. And the third choice, meet CADMUS somewhere and fight for Jeremiah and Kara’s release, as well as her own. If she lost though all three would be taken into CADMUS custody, assuming the didn’t just kill Alex. Somehow they were watching Alex’s every move and if she informed the DEO or anyone they’d kill both her father and sister. Obviously Alex chose the third choice. There was no way she was going to let CADMUS experiment and torture Kara and the DEO team had been looking for Jeremiah for months without any solid leads.

Arriving at the undisclosed location that was texted to her, Alex saw that the location was an abandoned warehouse that CADMUS was just using for this test of theirs. After parking her vehicle, Alex popped open the trunk of her SUV and loaded up on the few weapons she kept in the non DEO car. A couple of glocks, some spare magazines, knives, and flash grenades to name a few. She didn’t have time to stop by her apartment to gather more weapons, time was of the essence. She made sure to put some medical bandages in her pants pocket because she had a feeling she’d be needing it and J’onn taught her to always be prepared for the unexpected.

The challenge was straightforward, fight three opponents one by one and win Jeremiah and Supergirl’s freedom if she managed to make it out alive. The problem was that the opponents CAMDUS lined up against her were an alien, an enhanced human that had been experiment on, and Cyborg Superman AKA the real Hank Henshaw. That and the fact that the entrance to the warehouse was guarded by five CADMUS agents so she’d have to fight them too. Analyzing the agents before her, Alex came up with a strategy that would hopefully take them all by surprise since Lillian claimed that the agents outside wouldn’t be notified of Alex’s arrive so it would be a “fair” fight.

As promised, the guards were unaware of Alex’s presence when she finally put her plan into action, starting with a flash grenade to temporarily blind and disorient them, and taking them out one by one. One of the agents had gotten a lucky shot and managed to slash her with a knife before she kneed him in the stomach and elbowed his head, knocking him out cold. Entering the building, she took a brief respite in an empty room and accessed the wound, determining that although the cut was shallow and bleeding lightly, like paper cuts it hurt like hell. Alex breathed in sharply as she placed a medical bandage over the shallow cut on her side.

Glancing around the room she had taken shelter in, Alex quickly calculated her chances of succeeding in her mission. 82%. That wasn’t her survival rate but rather the likelihood that she wouldn’t make it out of CADMUS alive. Clearly the odds weren’t in her favor but she was Alexandra Danvers and, as her father always said, the strongest of them all. She had faced worse odds and survived, the Myriad Apocalypse and saving Kara by piloting a Kryptonian spaceship that hadn’t been used in over a decade just to name a few. If there was one thing she knew it was that the odds mean crap so she would face it and fight.


End file.
